S4 League for Life
by Koukiko
Summary: Based on the game S4 League.
1. Chapter 1

Kira hit the ground running as soon as he dropped. The cops were already after them and they had only started 10 minutes ago. The response time for the police force seemed to improve day by day. "Damnit… we just… started," he panted as he sprinted away from the police, his coffee colored jacket flying out behind him. Kira's short white hair blew in the wind as he ran. No less than 10 meters behind him was the Respia city police force. Dressed in black jumpsuits with large diving helmets carrying two sub-machine guns, five men chased him. Kira stopped and slid back on his right leg, the leg that was more jean-short than actual jeans. He pulled out a large cylindrical, silver, orange and black weapon, and aimed his shot. He charged his weapon all the way to full power before firing at the police agents. The agents dived back quickly, firing at him with their sub-machine guns. Kira jumped to the sky, mechanical wings sprouting from his back as he started to take flight, only to be brought down by the hail of bullets from the police force. He fell and upon hitting the ground, he uttered one word. "Shit," as he started to burn away in green flames. The head officer looked at the burning body and kicked it down. "Damn kids need to learn that this is illegal," he said.

Respia city was a large city engulfed in a large dome. Along with many other cities, it was built on top of something called an "Esper vault". Esper vaults were large pockets with a seemingly endless Esper gas supply. The domes were constructed to keep Esper in and keep the outside world, out. At first, people were cautious of the gas; however, society learned how to manipulate the gas. They realized that Esper was a valuable resource. This marked the beginning of the dome-cities. Esper was eventually manipulated to prevent death by unnatural causes. It was also discovered that Esper could manipulate reality and keep people physically fit. As long as there was a constant source of Esper, it seemed that a utopian society could be created. Esper was able to create objects like walls, homes, food, weapons, and much more. However, as the manipulation abilities of Esper grew, even children learned how to manipulate it. Soon enough, people began creating enclosed zones for Esper games. Unfortunately, the Elders who had discovered Esper, feared its depletion and the return to a poverty-ridden society; thus outlawing Esper games. Unbeknownst to the Elders, the younger generation started a truly legendary Esper game that became known as S4. Those who played S4 were part of something called "The S4 League". The S4 League was a global society of S4 players. They kept in contact with codenames, keeping their true identities a secret. S4 evolved from a simple game of touchdown, into a battle match with weapons. People known as Fumbi dealers created portable shops that sold weapon and ability packs. In S4, the rules were simple. There were a few universal rules, such as a player could only carry 3 weapons at a time and 1 skill. There were two ways to play. The first was a touchdown game. Players would enclose an area with Esper and create something that replicated a Fumbi. Players were to grab the Fumbi and run it into the opposing team's gate. The second way to play was a team deathmatch. The team deathmatch was a fight to 100 kills within one hour.

The S4 League encompassed many people, of many ages, of both sexes. Men, women, adults, and children, all possessed knowledge of Esper manipulation, therefore everyone was able to play S4. However, the Elders became aware of this game and demanded that all local police forces halt any game in progress. Armed with guns created by the Fumbi dealers, the police went in and attempted to stop any S4 game. As explained before, even though someone could die, they would not die permanently thanks to the Esper. With the Esper field enclosing the game, after a player died, they could respawn anywhere within the field. However, amongst all the commotion players still had time to buy special clothes from the Fumbi dealers, changing their physical looks so as to not be recognized by the police. Also, the clothes were able to give bonuses to how strong they were, or how much Esper they could use on a skill. It was a truly creative sport that was unfortunately outlawed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah yeah! Y'all ready? It's time for the S4 League! We 'bout to explode like a bomb!" cried the announcer as the two teams entered the arena. The teams dashed toward the center, Team A's four male players rushed at the subway train that contained the fumbi. They all had their large sized plasma swords and as they entered the train. Two of them pulled out their grenade launchers and started firing at one entrance, while the other two pulled out their sub-machine guns and fired. The two girls went to protect their goal, as they put up walls and turrets. However, Team B sent their whole team at the subway train. The only girl on their team put up a bulletproof shield that protected her team from the hail of gunfire, however, it did not save her from the grenades. As both grenades hit her square in the chest, she flew back past her team, her body dissolving in green flames. Her team had all pulled out their gauss rifles, blasting the other team's players square in the face. Team A's four male members dropped to the ground, their bodies dissolving into green flames as well. Taking advantage of their opponent's discombobulated state, they grabbed the ball and fired their anchor-boards at the wall near the goal. "Find the people that made the walls and turrets," the group leader, a young man with black hair tied back, a bowl of noodles balanced precariously on his head, said to his three teammates. The teammates nodded. Hitting the ground, they were instantly put under heavy fire by the turrets. Spying the girls manipulating the esper, hiding behind the walls, they jumped in and downed the girls with swords. However, it was at this time that the only girl on Team B had reentered the game. She hid behind a wall and charged her railgun, aiming it at the entrance of the enemy team. As the four male members of Team A had rushed out to protect their goal one of them was hit by a bright blue beam fired by the girl of Team B. Kira felt a searing heat hit him in the chest. He was down and out for the count.

The girls of Team A had been downed, their walls and turrets were gone, and the four male players of Team A were running at the five of Team B. Somewhat hurt by the turrets, the four who had taken out the girls, charged at Team A so that their teammate could score. Their tactic worked. They were a human shield and their leader was able to score. The game was over. This was a one-point grudge match, clan versus clan. Kira's clan, The S4B (or S4: Bombers) had been defeated by the Mystic Pros. "Good game," said the Mystic Pros leader, the girl who had shot Kira in the chest with her sniper. She stepped up to Kira, the leader of the S4B, and extended a hand. Kira glanced at her before shaking it. She was a little shorter than him, with long black hair that had streaks of blonde and pink throughout it. She wore a jacket that looked like some Harajuku design, and some baggy pants that made it look like she was a snowboarder. "Good game..." Kira muttered. "Let's go," he waved to his team as they walked off in the opposite direction. "Run run run!" the announcer called. "Police are on the way, run run run!" the announcer called again. The two teams looked towards each other before dashing off in the same general direction. "Freeze! You're under arrest," a voice called from behind them. One of the guys from Mystic Pros stopped and started firing at the fifteen or so police officers chasing them. "Get out, go now!" he yelled, throwing up a shield. The police saw him pull out his SMG's and did likewise. After being fired at from so many weapons, his esper level quickly dropped, and his shield went down. He was shot down quickly after, his body being licked at by the telltale green flames. The girls with sentries and walls from The S4B dropped two walls and turrets behind them, hoping to stall the police but were barely able to get their turrets up before the police force jumped over the wall, and shot them down. The clans went from twelve people running, to nine. "Clan leaders have priority. We'll stop them, you two hide out, if they find you guys, they probably can find us," one of the Mystic Pros said. The combined seven S4 Leaguers halted in their tracks, pulling out the best weapons they could, and opened fire upon the police force. Five of the police frontliners were taken down instantly, and four more were hurt to the point where almost anything would take them down. The five downed officers burned away in blue flames rather than green. The players were somewhat confused but didn't show it. Soon after, the small force of seven was overtaken by the remaining ten police officers. Kira and the Mystic Pros leader had stopped and had decided to hide inside a small building.

The girl grinned at Kira, both of them panting. "That was a rush," she chuckled. He glanced at her. Her hands were resting on her knees and she was bent over, probably exhausted from the game, then the escape. Kira was pretty tired too. He leaned against the wall and laughed a little. "Yeah, it sure was," he glanced at her again. "I'm Kira," he said, introducing himself and extending a hand. "They call me Kou," she nodded, shaking his hand. "Well, I'm going to get out of my S4 gear, I don't want the cops looking for me when I go home," Kira sighed. "Alright, I might as well too, same reason," Kou said as she started to fade, the esper used in making her appearance gather up and go into a simple looking watch on her left wrist. In actuality, 'Kou' was a high school student. She had gone straight from school to the match, so she was still wearing her school uniform. Kira gawked at her. "N-n-no way!" Kira gasped, wide-eyed. "Eh?" Kou asked, confused. Kou had medium length light brown hair that went down to her shoulder-blades, and was quite attractive. "Y-you go to my school..." Kira noted, dumbfounded. "Oh... you go to Seirun as well?" Kou asked, fixing up her hair a bit, to make it look as if she hadn't just run a mile. Kira laughed as he discarded the esper used to create his S4 appearance, and it flowed into his front pockets on his school pants. Kira had done the same as Kou, he went to the match right after school. Kou looked up at him and smirked. "Well well well, who'd have thought YOU played S4." He looked up as he put on his glasses. "Just because I'm the son of a politician, doesn't mean I can't S4," he said, glaring at her. Kou, whose actual identity was Sayaka Kitane (Japanese format: 木田ねさやか) was one of the quiet girls in Kira's class. Kira's actual identity was Nozomu Akihara (Japanese format: 秋原望), the son of one of the government officials of Respia city.

They left the building at different times, both heading home. Sayaka giggled as she walked home. She had never expected Nozomu, of all people, to be an S4 Leaguer. He was supposedly a refined young gentleman of the highest caliber. Well, she now knew this wasn't true. At the same time, Nozomu was walking home, his thoughts were of Sayaka. She was one of the crushes he'd had throughout his time at Seirun. He had never expected her to be an S4 Leaguer because of the fact that she was so quiet, shy and reserved. As he got home, he noticed a police bike outside the front of his house. He casually walked in, calling "I'm home!". His father, an older gentleman with graying hair, and a graying mustache, walked up to him. "Where have you been?" he asked suspiciously. Nozomu was a fairly popular guy at school. In fact, The S4B consisted solely of Nozomu's friends from school. "I was just out with my friends, no big deal," Nozomu said, trying to brush off his Dad's question. "Were you S4ing? You know it's illegal," his father said in a serious tone. "No way, I don't even know where and how you S4. You ask me this every day," Nozomu said, trying his best to sound exasperated. "I need to do my work, so if you'll excuse me..." he said, brushing past his father, walking to his room. He closed his door and flopped down on his bed. "Ahh, I'll just do my work in the morning," he sighed. He flicked off the lights and pretended to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, as Sayaka stepped inside her own house, she stepped out of her shoes, and plopped down on the couch next to her parents. "Have a good match kiddo?" Sayaka's father asked, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, did you know Akihara's son plays too? I beat him earlier today in a match in The S4B versus me and the five best of the Mystic Pros," she chuckled. "No way! Akihara's son?" Sayaka's mother exclaimed. Sayaka's parents were young, perhaps in their early thirties, but still acted twenty five at best. They also looked twenty five, which was probably part of the reason they acted the way they did. "Well anyways, I need to get some rest. I'm going to wake up early tomorrow morning and do my homework, night," she said, hugging them and walking to her room. She took a quick shower and changed, and went to sleep.

Nozomu, noting the police bike outside his house before, feigned sleep. Shortly after, a police officer stepped out of the closet and walked out to the living room, where Nozomu's father awaited his report. "It does not seem like your son is part of the S4 League. Upon entering his room, he promptly fell asleep. He has not made any communication to anyone of the ten people that were defeated earlier," the officer reported. Nozomu's father sat down on the sofa and dismissed the officer. "Maybe he isn't one of them," Nozomu's mother suggested. "Maybe, but considering his nature, he possibly is. Why don't you go make sure he's really asleep," he said. Nozomu's mother nodded and walked into Nozomu's room. She sat down on the bed next to him and shook him gently. "I heard you lost your match today," she said softly. "Yeah, the Mystic Pros are on a totally different level. They play with a kind of finesse that my team just doesn't have," he grumbled. "Well, get some rest, you have tests tomorrow," his mother said, before she left. Nozomu fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of the match and how he could beat the Mystic Pros if they ever played against each other ever again.


End file.
